


Мужчины Бу Ён

by AnchorPoint, AsianHistoricalDorama



Series: Ночи в кибане [3]
Category: Hwang Jin-yi (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnchorPoint/pseuds/AnchorPoint, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianHistoricalDorama/pseuds/AsianHistoricalDorama
Summary: Мае Хуань знала: эту ночь Бу Ён восприняла правильно, как ещё один урок





	Мужчины Бу Ён

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: сомнительное согласие
> 
> Бу Ён/Пёк Гайсу  
>  | Бу Ён/неизвестный мясник  
>  | Мае Хуань  
>   
> ---|---|---  
  
_Это был очень крупный мужчина, привыкший брать своё. Помимо того, он был грязен, как заключённый, годами не видевший речки, и похотлив, как тот, кто годами не видел женщин._  
_Мае Хуань выбирала подходящего раба со всей тщательностью. Только такой человек мог удовлетворить её взыскательный вкус и послужить нужной цели._  
_И она не ошиблась, наблюдая из за ширмы за тем, как он грубо задрал юбки Бу Ён и повалил её на спину так, что девушка не успела даже вскрикнуть. Его руки со знанием дела шарили по её телу. Жадно сопя, он рвал дорогие шелка, высвобождая нежное тело молодой кисэн. Разодетая в шелка надменная девка ничем не отличалась от жены мясника: белая кожа, налитые груди. Янбаны готовы платить огромные деньги за то, что он сейчас получит даром._  
_— Ты чего разлеглась? — грубо спросил мясник девчонку, — Надеялась отлежаться? Совсем обленилась? — усмехнулся он, наваливаясь на неё всем телом. Привычным движением колено скользнуло между ног и, схватив её за бёдра, мужчина насадил Бу Ён на свой член. Как же там было узко. «Неужто и впрямь девственница?» — подумал он, удивившись нежданной щедрости госпожи дворцовой труппы. — Ничего! Распробуешь и тебе понравится, — утешил он, двигаясь всё быстрее, чтобы плачущая девчонка поскорее забыла о боли._  
_В этот момент, словно очнувшись ото сна, Бу Ён пристально посмотрела в глаза мужчине, ставшему у неё первым, и... чарующе улыбнулась._

— Как ты собираешься меня отблагодарить, Бу Ён? — не раз спрашивала Мае Хуань свою ученицу.  
— Стану лучшей куртизанкой и принесу честь дворцовой труппе! — твёрдо отвечала Бу Ён. А щёки горели от пощёчин: она снова допустила ошибку в танце. Наставница была скупа на похвалы и очень строга. Но это — ничего. Надо только заниматься больше. И девочка одевала на лицо улыбку, шла на террасу заниматься до изнеможения. И только она сама знала, чего ей стоит такая улыбка.  
Мае Хуань редко хвалила свою ученицу, ни разу не дав понять, как дорожит этой девчонкой. Ещё в детстве она сама выучила простую истину: тот, кто хочет добиться успеха, должен быть безжалостным и целеустремлённым. Мир куртизанок — это мир, где умеют с улыбкой встречать невзгоды и с такой же улыбкой вонзают нож в спину.  
В этом мире нет места для любви и дружбы. Мир кисэн — вечное соперничество. Госпожа дворцовой труппы знала: Бу Ён будет лучшей куртизанкой. И, вместе с тем, станет её соперницей. Только не ожидала, что это произойдёт так скоро.  
Эта девушка смогла заманить в свои сети мужчину, которого наметила ей Мае Хуань, пленив его не только красотой, но и своим умом.

_— Я бы не только разбила этот кувшин, но и убила гончара, что его сделал! — отважно заявила девушка тому, кто мог уничтожить её, не пошевелив и пальцем._  
_«Безумная! Что ты задумала?» — восклицала про себя Мае Хуань._  
_— Объяснись! — жестко велел Пёк Гайсу, хищно сузив глаза._  
_— На этих кувшинах есть прекрасные цветы, но нет ни одной бабочки. Все знают, что король давно не посещает ложе её величества. Что она решит, получив в подарок такой кувшин? Что она — цветок, который не в силах привлечь бабочку?.._  
_Прикрыв глаза, мужчина оценил ситуацию. Подобный подарок мог стоить ему долгих лет опалы: ошибок при дворе не прощают. Веки медленно приподнялись и он пристально поглядел на Бу Ён. Красота девушки была исключительной._  
_— Что ж... я у тебя в долгу, красавица. Проси, чего хочешь._  
_Бу Ён улыбнулась:_  
_— Сделайте мне качи, господин Пёк Гайсу..._

Мае Хуань не могла не оценить красоту игры. Вот зачем Бу Ён подкупила мастера и тот намеренно сделал ошибку. Не зря девочка с малых лет была рядом и слышала все её разговоры. В своё время Мае Хуань поступила так же и смогла стать госпожой труппы дворцовых куртизанок. Выжила в провинцию куда более талантливую соперницу. Только вот теперь за малышкой нужен глаз да глаз. Как бы и самой теперь не оказаться с узелком у кибана труппы Сондо, просить милости у Бэк Му.

_Рука мужчины потянулась к завязке чогори, и, как обычно, куртизанка остановила его почти кокетливым жестом. Пёк Гайсу привык к такому: куртизанки просто так не сдавались, назначая цену за каждый предмет одежды. Что и говорить о качи._  
_Подобные игры его раздражали, но таковы уж были правила. Потому он взял её ладошку в свою, очертил большим пальцем линию жизни:_  
_— За эту ночь я подарю тебе дом._  
_Рука Бу Ён, хоть и такая мягкая, но не шелохнулась. Взгляд её, хоть и нежный, многообещающий, но не отрывался от него._  
_— Два дома? — переспросил он._  
_— Нет, мой господин. Бу Ён не нужно ничего, кроме вашего покровительства, чтобы стать лучшей куртизанкой при дворе._  
_Окинув её быстрым взглядом, Пёк Гайсу встал и стремительно покинул отведенные им покои. Он мог щедро заплатить за ночь с талантливой куртизанкой, но не терпел, когда его хотели использовать ради достижения власти._

Мае Хуань, тут же узнала о произошедшем от служанки. Она почти не расстроилась: Бу Ён предстоит расти и расти, чтобы стать ей достойной соперницей. Девочка захотела власти здесь и сейчас и поплатилась за это... А уж как её проучить, госпожа дворцовой труппы знала, как никто другой.  
Она нашла того, кто ей нужен, и отвела Бу Ён в дальние покои кибана.  
— Бу Ён, ты вчера все испортила, опозорила наш кибан. Теперь либо этот мужчина сделает тебе качи, — сказала она, кивнув в сторону грязного мясника, — либо ты навсегда покинешь труппу дворцовых куртизанок и станешь государственной рабыней, — ласково улыбнулась Мае Хуань. Она знала лучше всего, как уязвить любимую ученицу. Что бы ни испытала Бу Ён, это ни в какое сравнение не пойдёт с тем, как она уронила дворцовую труппу в глазах мужчины из королевской семьи.

Девушка раздумывала всего минуту, глядя на мясника. Низший из низших не внушал ничего, кроме отвращения. Тут же вспомнились уроки танцев, выступления и строгие отповеди учительницы по поводу малейшей ошибки, а затем новые изнуряющие тренировки в стремлении стать лучшей. Она последовала за мужчиной. Мае Хуань знала: эту ночь Бу Ён восприняла правильно — как ещё один урок. Урок будет усвоен, а боль от него станет сутью куртизанки, скрытой за чарующей улыбкой.

**Author's Note:**

> Мясник — нечистая профессия. В эпоху Чосон они даже людьми не считались.  
> Качи — прическа из конского волоса, которую носили взрослые куртизанки (см. прическу кисэн на постере). В период ученичества девушки носили скромные косы, а после первой ночи с мужчиной – уже могли носить качи. В матчасти нередко встречается выражение «сделать качи», означающее стать первым мужчиной у куртизанки. Если учесть, что кибан посещали чиновники и богатые купцы, то девушки за такую ночь получали щедрое вознаграждение


End file.
